El Encanto de Isla Goto
by cro-w-p
Summary: Handa se ve obligado por su padre a pasar una temporada en Isla Goto. Lo que al principio le pareció una pesadilla resulta ser muy distinto. Conoce a personas que le hacen sentir cosas nuevas que no conocía. Sobre todo el joven Hiroshi Kido.


**Hola! Hace poco vi Barakamon y me enamoré de esta pareja... Los capítulos serán cortos por falta de tiempo, pero espero que os guste! Se aceptan reviews con críticas o sugerencias ^^**

¿Por qué le pasaba esto a él? Se preguntaba Handa cada cinco minutos aproximadamente. No tendría por qué estar en aquella isla atrasada, se decía una y otra vez. Ya tenía edad de hacer lo que le diese la gana, ¿por qué había de hacer lo que su padre quisiera? Para colmo, la casa en la que tenía que vivir había sido una especie de base de juegos para los niños del pueblo, quienes seguían pensando que podían entrar ahí cuando quisieran. Era algo realmente molesto. El día anterior casi le da un infarto cuando le despertó de la siesta el llanto de una niña. Resultó ser una cría de unos seis o siete años que había ido a "darle la bienvenida", pero al verle durmiendo se había echado a llorar. ¿Podía alguien explicarle qué le pasaba a esa niña en la cabeza, por favor?  
Aún faltaba para la hora de comer así que decidió dar una vuelta para ir conociendo un poco la zona. Pero tras andar un rato se dio cuenta de que no sabía dónde estaba y de que todas las calles parecían iguales. Podría estar al lado de su casa y no lo sabría. Suspiró y torció una esquina por la que le parecía no haber pasado antes.  
Para su sorpresa, así fue. Se encontró en un sitio alto, viendo los tejados de las casitas del pueblo y el mar abajo del todo. Había estado andando cuesta arriba y ni se había dado cuenta. O quizás su casa estaba en el quinto pino de aquella colina, a saber. Ya se preocuparía por eso cuando quisiera volver. Decidió sentarse a observar las vistas un rato, a ver si así empezaba a gustarle aquel sitio. No pasó mucho rato hasta que una figura apareció al final de la calle, en la misma esquina que él había torcido. En un principio no le echó cuenta, pero luego recordó que era "el forastero" y que probablemente llamaría la atención. Deseó con todas sus fuerzas que, fuese quien fuese aquella persona , no se parase a preguntarle cosas. El sujeto en cuestión se fue acercando, Handa vio que debía tener más o menos su edad y llevaba el pelo teñido de rubio. "Típico de pueblo", pensó, e intentó no mirarle para incitarle lo menos posible a acercarse. Sin embargo la curiosidad le pudo y acabo echando un rápido vistazo. Entonces se dio cuenta de que el chico no le miraba; caminaba con los ojos clavados en el suelo, pensativo. Al pasar delante suya le miró un momento y su expresión cambió durante un instante a algo que interpretó como desconcierto. Luego siguió su camino. Handa suspiró, aliviado, aunque se preguntó qué estaría pasando por su cabeza. Le miró mientras se alejaba y cuando ya no le vio, levantó la vista al cielo.  
El Sol ya casi estaba en lo más alto. Empezaba a tener hambre, así que pronto emprendió el regreso a casa. Éste fue más fácil de lo que pensó que sería, aunque había que admitir que en dos ocasiones creyó que estaba yendo en dirección contraria. Al fin llegó y se tiró en el suelo. Hacía calor. Entonces se dio cuenta de que había olvidado ir a hacer la compra. No tenía nada para comer. Cerró los ojos, resignado. No tenía ganas de salir otra vez. Tal vez sería mejor echarse una siestecita, podía esperar a la cena. El canto de las chicharras pronto comenzó a adormecerlo.

.

Abrió los ojos de golpe. Algo le había despertado, pero tardó unos instantes en descubrir de qué se trataba. Se incorporó y se encontró con que se había dormido con la puerta abierta, y desde el umbral de esta alguien le miraba. Soltó un grito de sorpresa y retrocedió como acto reflejo, pero se avergonzó al instante.  
—Perdón —dijo el intruso. En su rostro se podía ver que estaba realmente abochornado. Se dio cuenta de quién era: el mismo chico de pelo teñido que había visto antes.  
Handa se aclaró la garganta y se incorporó. Estaba a punto de soltarle algo sobre que era delito irrumpir en propiedad ajena, pero el chico debió verlo en su expresión y se le adelantó.  
—Soy Hiroshi Kido, el hijo del alcalde. Le traigo esto como regalo de bienvenida, de parte de mi madre —le tendió una bolsita blanca dentro de la cual se adivinaban recipientes probablemente con comida. La expresión de Handa cambió y su estómago sonó justo en aquel instante. Se rascó la cabeza y sonrió algo avergonzado.  
—Soy Seishuu Handa —respondió tendiéndole la mano. El chico se la estrechó, su expresión ya no era de incomodidad —. Pasa.  
Hiroshi le explicó lo que su madre había preparado. Se lo agradeció mucho, le había ahorrado el hacer la compra y tener que cocinar. Le invitó a sentarse con él a comer y el chico accedió aunque para hacerle compañía, pues ya había comido.

Le contó algunas cosas sobre el pueblo. Entre ellas, le advirtió de los niños que podían presentarse en cualquier momento. "Es un poco tarde para advertirme de eso", le dijo, a lo que el chico respondió con una risilla.  
Hiroshi tenia dieciocho años, cuatro menos que él y era unos centímetros más bajo. Su piel también era algo más morena, cosa que contrastaba con el pelo teñido de rubio. Su forma de hablar era cerrada, supuso que como la del resto de la isla. Pero era agradable. Le hizo reír. Sin embargo, recordó la expresión ausente que le había visto horas antes. Sintió ganas de preguntar, pero sería una indiscreción.  
—Te vi antes, paseando por el mirador —dijo sin más. Hiroshi le miró y se rascó la nuca con una sonrisa de medio lado.  
—Lo sé, fue un poco maleducado no decirte nada, pero tenía la cabeza en mis cosas.  
Handa supo que le ocurría algo y que no iba a decírselo, así que decidió cambiar de tema, pero una voz chillona les interrumpió.  
—¡Hiro! ¿También has venido a darle la bienvenida al nuevo?  
En algún momento, dos chicas habían aparecido por la puerta. Una de ellas, la que había hablado, abrazó a Hiroshi por detrás con una sonrisa radiante. Tenía el pelo corto y parecía muy enérgica La otra saludó con un gesto de la cabeza, algo más cortada, tenía dos coletas y gafas y su mirada iba de Hiroshi a él con un gesto algo raro.  
—Mi nombre es Miwa— dijo la chica sonriente—, y ella es Tama.  
Ambas se sentaron como si aquella fuera su casa. Estuvo a punto de decirles algo, pero Hiroshi las trataba con tanta cercanía que le dio miedo ofenderle.

.

Algunas horas después, su casa estaba llena de gente. Niños, adultos y ancianos habían acudido allí para ayudarle con sus cosas. No daba crédito a lo que ocurría, era algo que jamás se le hubiese pasado por la cabeza. Al menos, no en la ciudad donde vivía antes. Tal vez aquel lugar no fuese tan malo después de todo.


End file.
